


Pledge

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [29]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Dreams can be telling... But when you have them with your dead father things can get twisted and in a hurry.But there is alot around, the City is going silent and half of it is in a magical shield. Orange and Juice are on the run... Sasha is being the ever faithful.And Jon... he is unraveling without Liana awake... but is it any better when she does awaken? Is she the same? Is their son the same?
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns & Original Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Correspondent Exchange [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377643
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Pledge

**Author's Note:**

> Always rated for content and language.

**Pledge**

**_a solemn promise or undertaking._ **

_ She is barefoot and the sand under her feet is warm, not overly so but enough to be comfortable. The sun is the silent killer, not only will it burn your skin but also your magic. Worse than any spell, this was the worst place on earth and she didn’t understand how it got this bad? The heat was always bad, yes, but there was magic to it- killing magic. _

_ “Bray was to greedy!” Turning to face the voice she knew who she would find, his baritone was unmistakable. “Hola Papa!” His deep green eyes held her seldomly, no emotion greeted her. Her hands went to her stomach, knowing that Mox would never be so unemotionally with their children. “Your a disappointment Liana!” Sucking in a deep breath, she stepped back in shock- a ghost caress ran down her spine. “No,” straightening she squared her shoulders and snapped out, “you don’t get to judge me when you mean nothing to me!”  _

_ A feral grin spread across his lips and he reached out, “nothing? I mean nothing to you and yet you were the one that called me from my rest!” Trying desperately to access her magic, to push him away, she found her magic source was only a quarter of the way full. “I am scared Papa, I am pregnant…” Hard purple magic attempts to snake across her body, a red, gold, and black magic blocks her fathers magic. Her fathers magic stilled, almost waiting to see if the multi colored magic would pursue.  _

_ “The child….” A grin graces his lips, “very well done Liana!” Blinking back she hesitantly asks, “what do you mean?” The ink on her father's arms is moving, “not only are you adjusting to my magic along with Ruby’s but your Profeta’s magic is lethal on its own! This was passed down to your heir!” Hands spread wide on her stomach, “Ruby?” A pause then a whisper, “how I do I kill  _ **_her_ ** _?” Her father cocks his head at her, “your magic is too similar to your mothers for you alone to kill her…” _

_ Horror fills her, “my mother?” Her father simply looks at her, there is a curiosity in his deep green eyes. “Mi corazon kept you so innocent!” There is softness to those words, so much love….. “Why did you leave me Papa? Couldn’t you and Melissa have left the City and raised me away from here…. Didn’t you….. Didn’t you love me enough to stay ...” Her father sighed, looked away from her and answered. “The City was changing, my magic was…. Dieing, Melissa knew this- knew that should there be a chance to save the City you needed to be saved- from your mother… and from Bray!” Laughing and crying, cause she knew he would never admit he loved her. “So that’s all I am good for? Saving the City?” Something flickered within his deep green eyes, but no understanding.. _

_ Her heart is weeping, “Sorry Papa- but for my Profeta I will burn this hellhole, my mother included! For the hell this place has caused him I will destroy it all…” _

_ Her father is snarling at her, hands reaching out to commit harm and once again, magic of red, gold, and black lash out and pushed him back. It takes a minute but then there is greenish purple magic surrounding her- seeps into her and instantly she felt the presence of Juice. _

_ Then her father’s magic is lightening and merging with Juice’s… Then both magic was merging with her own, the green and purple mist was being eaten by the red, gold, and black that belonged to her son. _

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

It had been five days since Liana had depleted her magic source to almost nothing. Katelyn and Larkin had taken turns in helping with Sammy, gave him time to care for Liana as she slept. Jon would talk to her as he washed her body, changed her clothes, or exercised her limbs- a hand on her stomach told him that their son was growing stronger and stronger, and Liana’s magic slowly, painstakingly refilled itself. The boost from her brother had taken her out of a low dangerous level, her skin regained its color once again.

Laying down at night he scoops her up, holding her, he always begs her to come back to him. To come back and love him, not to leave him- to wake up and touch him…. To show him that she needs him just as much as he needs her.

But she yet sleeps… never moving … not waking for any of his pleas.

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

It’s day nine and Jon is beyond tired, Sammy isn’t sleeping well at night, not at least until Jon places the boy between him and Liana. Katelyn has said that he is applying his magic to Liana heavily. Reaching out he is finding it easier and easier to curb the boys magic flow, to the point where he can add some of his life force to Liana.

His memories are mostly back, he is missing a few older ones- and childhood/teenage ones but with Roman and Seth’s help he is learning to cope. Suddenly Seth snarls and has a grin on his face, “Deano!” Coming in from putting Sammy down for a nap, Jon sighs as he plops down in a chair, “yes?” Seth is leaning back from his positioning on the floor so he can lean against a sitting Larkin, “I finally found the sonofabitch’s jacket!”

Tilting his head, closing his eyes in a moment of rest, a gentle hand is on his shoulder a moment later. Opening his eyes, he finds Larkin with an awake Sammy on her hip. "He isn't staying down for his naps while Li.. " He doesn't finish her name, won't face the possibility of her not waking, not coming back to him. 

Larkin smiles at him, "Jon the both of you have been asleep for three hours!" Eyes going wide then his eyes dart down to his watch to see the truth for himself. “Fuck! I am sorry Lark!” She grins wider at him and Sammy grabs outward for him, “dada!” Taking him from Larkin he notices the boy sleepy lays his head down against his chest. Seth is typing away at his laptop, “Sethie you said found something on Renee’s brother?” Seth shifting to reach out for a bottle of water, “Robert Daniel Young- I had to move with a little bit of caution cause his jacket is surrounded in red tape!” Alarm bells are ringing with that information, “why?” Larkin is next to him again handing him some yogurt for Sammy.

“He is part of the Air Forces Legion! Was recruited into ROTC when he was sixte…” Sitting up straight Jon knew Seth was just as confused as he was, Larkin is asking. “Why does that seem to surprise the both of you?” Seth staring hard at the computer screen and Jon simply waits, “BOD….. 2/19/76..” Lips curling in open disgust, Larkin is snapping out, “english someone!” Jon is sitting Sammy down after he is done feeding him the yogurt, “Lark ROTC doesn’t recruit kids…. And what the hell is the Legion?” It’s Larkin that answers with an attempt to lighten the mood, “magical boogeymen?” Seth rolls his eyes, “baby I love you dearly…” Jon is smiling tightly at the love that is shining in his little brothers eyes, Larkin being Larkin blows him a kiss, “what’s not to love husbea!”

Seth smiles but turns back to him, “he has a JDC record!” Sitting up a little more again Larkin asks, “who doesn’t?” Seth and Jon together reply back- together, “Roman!” Larkin is blinking then Sammy babbles out, “Roro!” Jon lowers his eyes to Sammy who is playing with a large size fire truck but Seth is pouting, “why is it Ro…. he isn’t even here!” Jon is smiling, “I think it’s because he’s a father as well Sethie… once you feel your child's energy, feel their movement, hold them in your arms…” his words die down to a whisper and wonders if he will have all that with Liana…. If she will wake to experience….

Cutting off that train of thought as he watches Seth cast a sideways glance at Larkin’s flat stomach he realizes that Seth wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to settle down and start a family. Larkin who is on the floor, rolling the truck to Sammy pauses. “Oh!” Both men cast her a glance, she beams at them, “Roman and Katelyn have brought us a visitor!” At that moment there is a knock at his door, when he gets up to open the door, he isn’t surprised to see his brother- or his heavily pregnant girlfriend who meets his eyes shyly.

Ever since she had named his most powerful destructive aspect of his magic she demerers to him, acts so timidly. His brother’s haven’t demanded an explanation as of yet, but it's just a matter of open opportunity! If he were to guess they were simply biding their time, letting Liana wake before they start to drill him for answers.

Lt. Colonel Cena stands with Roman and Katelyn and Jon finds this odd, he supposes it’s because of Roman stiff body language- and the crackling of air around the larger man. “It seems as if CW Reigns is disgruntled with me at the moment!” His friends voice is amused but cautious, Jon clarifies for their current CO. “He is bored, due do your command Sir!” Roman hums but Cena asks in open bafflement, “so he doesn’t want to be state side for the birth of his child?” At this Katelyn turns and snaps, “what makes you think I am giving birth here?” Both Roman and Jon share a look, the question is if the City will still be standing for her to give birth in her home country?

Shaking his head he waves everyone in, Larkin jumps up and hugs her father, “hola papa!” Everyone blinks and Cena coughs, “didn’t know you spoke Spanish princess!” Larkin blinks, cocks her head, “I don’t… but I have heard that recently somewhere!” Katelyn moves to sit down beside Seth, “it’s a standard greeting from daughter to father within the City Larkin!” Larkin blinks slowly, “then how did I know…” Roman squeezes her in a bear hug, “why do you know anything babygirl!” Larkin blushes at that but nods.

Cena is talking, “I wanted to drop in, give you an update!” Casting a warning glance his way, Jon knew this visit wouldn’t be a read in- like last time. “Staff Sergeant Baron Corbin was ordered to Fort Brody, as of sixteen hunderd yesterday he has ignored that command. Communications within the City have all but stopped, not a total blackout but close! Rollins has been given access to lead a group of four soldiers to remotely get us eyes and ears back in the City!” 

His hand reaches out to pet his daughter hair, “at last report there was a magical shield covering the Northern part of City! Any thoughts?” Jon’s mind is racing, trying to put together who could be powerful enough to construct such a protective shield. “It’s my mother!” Spinning around at the sound of her voice Jon stills as he comes face to face with a healthy looking Liana. His eyes fill with his magic in an instant, his rage is cresting fast.

Seth is helping Katelyn up, Larkin is crying, Sammy is yelling, “mama!” But Liana is looking at Lt. Colonel Cena, “no one but Mox or I will be able to get you within her armamnet! She is casting something powerful and time consuming!” Cena is nodding but is asking, “I didn’t realize your mother was a player…” Liana’s eyes fill with a red and golden rage, “my mother is no one's concern but mine… she will pay for her transgressions against ...!” It’s the first time she looks at him and her legs decide to buckle at that moment.

Katelyn is only half way to Liana when her legs give out, Larkin is screaming out, Seth is frozen in place, only he and Roman move. Jon has her up in his arms in a flash, her body is warm and pulsating with her magic, the feel of her magic has his own soaring out- in relief and anger. His magic floods his eyes even brighter, very softly he whispers, “I am going to beat your sweet ass for this!” He expects a smile on her lips, delight in her eyes but when she looks at him he only detects rage, ice cold rage and a killing instinct. 

She only looks at him for a moment then she is talking to Cena again, “the City is a place of ancient knowledge and power, my family was born in the center of that power! Your insane Colonel, my brother, and mother are playing with a power they don’t yet completely understand nor can they access it in the way they hope!” Her arms come up around his neck, fingers caressing, “I will go home- for the City is my birthright and I will destroy those who thought they could own me or my City!.... Or I will burn it to the ground!” It’s then Jon feels the deathly direct magic moving just below her skin, knows it very well.

Cena is commenting, “we would prefer the City to remain intact! However the Shield has been given clearance to nuke the place if that’s the only choice left open…” Liana is shaking her head, slipping out of his arms but leaning back against him for a single moment. “Again you misunderstand me John, to destroy the City I only have to take its magic… from the pools and it’s people!” Cena jerks back, “can you do that? How?” Liana reaches around and behind her, reaching for his hands, once she has them she places them on her stomach. Their son’s magic is larger than before, at the dap of power from him and Liana, their son moves- almost sleepy.

“Easily John, I will simply eat it!” Katelyn freezes for a moment then jerks back, her whisper is clear and loud! “Mi Diosa!” Liana simply nods, then on steady legs steps out of his arms and goes to a still crying Sammy, “enough hijo!” Her eyes still lit with her magic she reaches out to smooth his blonde hair out of his eyes, murmuring, “I need to rest! My magic is still sleepy!” Seth and Cena try talking at the same time but Liana turns to him, her eyes full of magic and when she walks back to him something stirs down deep within him, “Profeta….” His magic moans in pleasure…..

“If I was a braver woman I would give you one chance to forsake me, but you gave up that right when you gave me your magic…. Gave me your son, now know I will use everything ...” His own rage finally gives way, “know your fucking place Sacerdotisa……” Lips curl into a smile, “ mi alma gemela!” His heart beats easier, “siempre!” Then she is moving, a hand on her stomach- her humming follows her out of the room.

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

Liana is awake, her magic is moving- living again and for that Juice will thank any and all Gods that are listening. Looking down at the sleeping blue haired woman in his makeshift bed then over to the Orange Cassidy who is still sound asleep, he wonders if the other man is jealous that for the last nine days the kulku has been  _ ‘servicing’  _ Juice rather than laying with him. Grant it that for the first five of those nine days Juice had pushed so much of his magic within his connection to Liana he had became one that was close to death's door from draining his magic source.

Sighing, he was better, still weak but better and it had been due to Sasha. He knew her heart belonged to Cassidy but the selfless in which she had applied herself to him, he would have to make sure Liana and Ambrose rewarded her- that was if they all got out of this clusterfuck alive?

Running a hand down her naked spine Juice was pleased to see her roll to him and yawn sleepy at him, “your color has started to return Maestro.” Dipping down to place a kiss on her lips he murmurs, “thanks to you Sasha darling!” She blushes prettily for him, when he moves his hand to in between her legs she opens freely and readily for him. He takes his time, slipping down her body to drink from her core- not stopping until she fills his mouth full of her juices. His dick aches but he simply moves backup to hold her, “Maestro….” He hears her confusion, her tone is filled with pleasure but her eyes hold total confusion.

“Not tonight Sasha darling! Tonight is me thanking you!” She gasps but snuggles into him, “your like our Dios!” Snorting as he pets her hair, “never say so again…” She places a kiss at his chest, “you have the same type of heart!” Reaching out to touch Liana’s magic once again, mimicking the feel and flow he whispered. “We do have something in common I suppose!” Sasha is raising up onto an elbow and agreeing, “si- your love for our Diosa!” 

Closing his eyes, he moans when a little bright bubbly magic caresses his, “I would destroy the world if I could for her!” Sasha is brushing some hair back out of her face, “you must love her much!” Stilling he thought to deny it, “she is truly mi Diosa- mi corazon!” Sasha looks at him with wonder in her eyes, “I wish…” Glancing another look at the sleeping Cassidy, “I think he cares in the only way he can.. “ Sasha lets some tears fall, “I watched as Mistress Lita broken him again and again… until mi Dios saved him!” Blinking in surprise he had always wondered what had Ambrose done to endear Cassidy to him but he supposed it made sense.

“The lessons mi Dios suffered, I have seen bigger men die from lighter lessons since then!” Thinking back to the times when he had come in contact with Jericho as a child he had to fight off a chill, “Jericho was a monster…. Your Mistress, I have had the displeasure of her services one to many times!” Sasha’s eyes go wide, “since when?” Thinking back to his first intercounter with Lita, “I was young, around fourteen- she wasn’t my first so don’t feel sorry or pity!” Her eyes soften but no pity enter them and for that he is grateful.

Sasha is sliding a hand down his body, to where he had started to soften, “I still have nightmares about Profeta Jericho… I was… glad when word came of his death!” At her words Juice laughs a little, “I was in the City, topside when the news spread… I think it’s then Ruby started to pay attention to Ambrose! Hell, even Bray at that point had to acknowledge that he was a rising power!” Her fingertips are caressing his member, her fingernails scrapes his sac lightly, “Bray is beyond weak now…. I have had to service him- your hermano is trying to win him over… I think to double cross him!”

Pushing her onto her back, legs spread easily and fast for him, “sounds like Corbin, if Ruby is servicing him he might actually be more powerful than Bray at this point!” Sinking into her hot channel he briefly sees Cassidy slip from the room, a moment later he shrugs it off and gives into the pleasure of the willing hot woman beneath him.

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

It’s an hour later when Cassidy comes back into the den they were hiding out in, “the City is almost totally blacked out!” Juice is lounging on the covers, Sasha is asleep beside him and jolts awake. Cassidy speaks up, “whatever Corbin has them hunting for, he is picking up the pace!” Sasha is slipping on her dress while he pulls up his pants. Cassidy shoots him a questioning glance, “you good? I mean separately we don’t amount to shit but together… we at least have a chance!” The thought to lie entered his mind but he decided against it, “most of my combat magic is gone- it was never mine to begin with.” Looking at Sasha he knew she would understand, “my magic is a shield! So unless we find a larger combat user my magic is useless!” 

Sasha is humming, “Profeta Punk is the only one I know that is friends with our Dios. But he left the underground when he took the nina as his own. They just had a baby together I think!” Juice shares a look with Cassidy and thinks about it, “possible! Punk says he owes Ambrose for saving the nina from Jericho! And if Helmsley, Wyatt, or Corbin get their way this place is gone- his nina and baby as well!” Cringing at that Cassidy simply shrugged and said, “let's remind him of that then!” 

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

It was later that night, after Roman and Seth with their girls had left. Sammy was put down for the night did Jon slip into the bedroom. Standing there watching Liana sleeping, twitching in that fit of unrest, did he sighed in relief. She wasn’t just laying there motionless now.

“Come to me Profeta!” Her voice is light, soft, and full of need. Stripping off his clothes he moves to her soundlessly. When he dips onto the bed and pulls back the covers he sees that she is bare under the sheets. Murmuring, “what would you have of me Sacerdotisa?” Her legs spread and he automatic lowered his head, tongue snaking out to lick at her inner thighs. Kisses had her thrust up into his mouth in no time, fingers separating her inner folds Jon moaned at the wetness that greeted him.

Licking at the wetness of her Jon knew that tonight, with the magic that was building in the air it would be different. Liana’s magic was smoothing but burning at the same time, “tell me my Sacerdotisa! What’s your need?” His voice was deep with desire and once he murmured the words his mouth latched onto her clit. Her hands fisted into his short hobo hair and pressed his mouth harder against her, hands coming to spread her wider so he could taste her more fully had her crying out.

Softly he took his time in tasting her, sucking delicate skin into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth only to the lick away any discomfort. “My Profeta worships me so gently tonight,” her voice was filled with desire and her magic. Pulling back slightly, Jon slowly ran a single finger through her wetness murmuring, “you will feel every ounce of my desire tonight Liana- the hell you put me through.” He took a deep breath, loving the smell of her. “Your regret..” suddenly she was sitting up, hands planted on either side of her hips. Her magic burning brightly, “I will regret nothing Profeta Ambrose!”

His own magic flared and he jerked up, “ten fucking long days Liana- that’s how long I went without hearing your voice- your touch! You fucking striped me bare…. Without my permission!” Her magic was in her eyes, flowing under her skin. It’s the look that’s set within her face that has him pausing completely, “I need not your permission Profeta.” A chill runs down his spine, “the fuck if you don’t!” Her lips curl in a smirk he doesn’t care for, “I am Sacerdotisa Profeta, yours- yes, but a Sacerdotisa. You once told me to act like it,” Rage erupts and before he can stop himself he has her pushed back down onto the bed, leaning over her- thrusting into her.

Her moan is soft, her short fingernails come up to dig into his shoulders. The pace he sets is hard and fast, her breath hitches when he finds a deeper way in. Liana had never been super loud in their lovemaking before but he wasn’t making love to her right now. Right now he is finding himself within her again, reminding her of who she is to him. The second deep thrust has her screaming out, hands move from his shoulders to his biceps- snarling he rears up to grab them and slams them down above her head.

Her eyes widen, “scream all you want lil girl, but I won’t stop until I have had my fill!’ The next thrust is so hard and deep it threatens to end his pleasure right then and there, resisting he sets the pace making sure she feels every inch of him. Her screams become swallow and turn more into a can't catch my breath moan, her words are so broken. “Mox… ple.. Too,” snapping as he blindly thrusted into her heat, “no Liana… I am going to fuck you until you understand!” A cry moan, “I und..plea...now!” Pulling out of her completely he roars, “what do you understand baby. Mhmm, fucking tell me!”

Her eyes are so glassed over with pleasure that looking at her almost makes him cum right then and there. Her hips are thrusting up in an attempt to find her release. “TELL ME!” Her legs fall further apart and she snarls back, “I am yours, my body, my soul, my magic…” Drilling back into her he softly asks, “what else baby?” Her hips are slamming up to meet his but she answers, “my heart!” With that they both explode together.

After a few minutes their breathing evens out, Jon has his forehead bent and touching Liana’s. Both have their eyes closed, there is a moment of peaceful quiet, raising his head up he murmuring, “never again baby! Never fucking leave me again!” He sees the flash of regret in her eyes but its gone in an instant. “Jon I did what I did for our son!” Coming to his forearms he demands, “why did you over power the blessing Liana- we were doing fine…” Here her hands come up to cup his face, kissing his lips. 

“I didn’t overpower the blessing Jon! I don’t know what started the life drain and once I applied a little life force I couldn’t stop!” Rolling to the side and bringing her up to his side he mused it over, “is it because we both know the ‘Eater of Worlds’ magic?” Liana stiffened next to him then whispered, “I had a dream about my father!” she paused and licked her lips. “He said that our son was a perfect mixture of my family’s magic and yours!” 

Thinking, “I wonder if there is more to my magic than we know? I only had Jericho to teach me for about a year… Punk was continuing some lessons but not nearly as often.” Liana was moving to straddle his hips and the feel of her body weight his body hardened again. Watching with hooded eyes as Liana gently wet’s his shaft then seat’s herself fully on him, the pleasure ripples through him. “Fuck baby….” Her hips give a slight jerk, it brings his hands up to her hips, helping her start the rhythm

The beginning is slow but deep, the way she tilts her hips on a downward thrust has him hiss out in total pleasure plus thrusting upward.. She never takes her eyes off of his, watching the pure pleasure wash of her face- across her eyes has him close to the edge again in mere seconds.

And yet she keeps the rhythm deep but slow, a feel of their son’s energy has him choking out, “no blessing Liana… never again!” Her head falls backwards, her long beautiful hair tickles his thighs and its suddenly if he can feel her everywhere on his body. Hands coming up lazy to cup her breasts, to pinch and roll her nipples that has her bowing her back forward.

Her hands are planted on either side of his head and on an upward thrust he brings a hardened nipple into his mouth. He takes his time to start off with a slow and gentle suck but when she lowers herself down to her elbows he becomes for forceful, hands moving to her ass in an attempt to get her to pick up the pace.

Her lips are on his, their kiss is open mouth and hungry. Their desire is starting to burn hotter and he has had enough of her teasing, fingers digging into the flesh of her ass he moans out, “damn it baby stop the teasing… and just fuck me already!” Her moan is all the answer she gives for next few seconds then her hips speed up and she straightens herself up, her hands are moving so she can support her weight behind her, against his thighs.

The angle has him arching up and when their eyes connect he realizes she is still playing with him. Growling as he snapped up and reverse their positions, she gasps as he moves her legs over his shoulders and slides in fast and deep. Bending down he claims her lips in another kiss that has him begging for more when she wraps her arms around his neck. Eyes locked he knew that they both were on the edge.

His thrusts are fast and deep and when Liana digs her fingernails into his forearms he knows she is at her end, angling upwards he is rewarded with her cry and her release. And truth to his words she doesn’t utter the blessing when he lets go. 

Leaning forward in rest he feels her legs slip down his arms, feel the wetness of their combined releases between and moans in pure pleasure. Liana’s breathing is rough and heavy but her hands are combing through his hair, “did I hurt you?” She hums under him, her hands are open and smoothing away at the places where she dug in. Whispering she answers, “never baby!” Moaning when his softened dick slips from her heat he twists himself to lay beside her, spooning her to him.

A few minutes later he knows their both about half asleep when the magic waves of their sons magic force crashes into them. Raising up on an elbow in slight concern, “Liana?” Her body is taunt and her breathing is tight, slipping a hand against her stomach he adds his magic to hers and after a few seconds the rage in their sons magic settles. 

Liana is gasping in relief and sags against him, it’s only then does he realize that it's more than likely she hadn’t overpowered the blessing- more than likely their son had ‘took’ her magic! Setting down beside her again he kept his hand on her stomach, “I think we need to call your friend in the morning baby…. I am pretty sure that’s not normal!” He feels her body tense at his words, “it doesn’t matter Mox… he is OUR son!”

She tries to pull away a little and it hits him that she took his words as a rejection. Moving so she was once again under him he snapped, “that's right! OURS! But remember something else Liana… your fucking MINE!” He tries to convey his feelings through his eyes and magic and smiles tightly when she relaxes into him more. 

Kissing her lips gently he moves to hold her again, this time sleep doesn’t come… instead his hand stays on her stomach, his magic stays on guard. And his soul… stays torn … between his son and the women that is his heart!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait you guys... My muses left me high and dry, plus I have some medical issues I am tending too... its all very stressful! But I hope to get back in the swing of things soon!


End file.
